Summer Lovin'
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: In summer camp we used to call him 'laughs like a hyena'" Ever wonder why they called him that?


In summer camp we used to call him "laughs like a hyena" –Ray, This Just In  
  
Title: Summer Lovin'  
  
Pairing: Ray/Robbie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Notes: For Brittney, because her ship hasn't been written  
  
Notes2: As soon as I heard this line my brain went, "summer camp? like boys out in the heat swimming and running and taking their shirts off? And communal sleeping arrangements? and, oh dear god"  
  
All the windows are open, providing a cross breeze that does little to cool the sweat that's layered itself in a sticky sheen on Robbie's body. He doesn't really notice it though; he's to busy trying to figure out how he got here, on his back, with Ray's tongue in his mouth.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone Robbie?" Ray has the decency to sound embarrassed at least, but he does sit down at the foot of Robbie's bunk, looking expectant. Robbie cocks an eyebrow in his direction and asks, "Why do you ask?" "Well, earlier, when the other guys were all talking about... you know. You didn't say anything," he replies, looking a bit sheepish. "It really isn't any of their business is it?" Robbie answers, casually leaning back into the headboard of his bunk. "Well, no, but then I got to wondering if you'd tell me if I asked, so I thought I would, and..." Ray trails off and begins to pick at the non descript blue comforter. "And you feel that it's your business?" Robbie can't help the laughter that creeps in to the statement, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Aww, c'mon Robbie, it's me, how long have you known me, we've been best friends since, like forever, and I don't even know any of these small, yet important details?" Ray states, sounding more and more like a used car salesman. "Like whether or not I've ever kissed anyone before?" and Robbie has to burst out laughing here because it's funny and sweet in the only-Ray- would-think-like-this way. Ray really doesn't like being laughed at though, and retaliates "maybe I was just thinking, you know, nice dresser, pre occupation with your hair, and that Barbie doll thing, maybe you don't like girls at all." Robbie stares at him for a second, as if stricken before sullenly replying, "It was a female action figure." "Yeah, and the shoes, clothes, and pink corvettes were just so she could feel pretty," Ray spits back.  
  
Robbie doesn't know how to reply to that, so he just stares at the comforter, wishing like hell he'd gone with the other guys on that stupid hike. "I haven't," he hears Ray tell him after an awkward pause. He jerks his head up to meet Ray's eyes, but Ray isn't laughing and he isn't planning a joke of some sort, "me neither," he concedes. At Ray's sheepish yet questioning glance Robbie shrugs. "I don't know really, I mean, I try not to think about it to much," he tells him. "You mean you, um, you know..." Ray replies, looking almost awestruck. Robbie looks back down at the comforter, blushing slightly "That's what I'm trying to say, I might be and I might not. I see a really hot girl and I look at her. But then I see a hot guy and I do the same. I'm not saying I'm one thing or the other because I really don't think I have the physical or emotional maturity to make such an important decision. And I don't have enough data for a conclusive decision anyways. Like I said, I've never even kissed anyone." He doesn't expect it, so when Ray practically leaps at him from the foot of the bunk, Robbie's a bit startled. He's even more startled when he feels Ray's lips press against his.  
  
And that brings him to where he first started, and yeah, he can kind of see how Ray's brain brought them from a discussion on Robbie's ambiguous sexuality to this. This crush of warm, dry lips, and hot, wet tongue. Ray's tongue is like hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies and *porn*, and Robbie's pretty sure he'll never be able to take part in another McGrath family Christmas without severe embarrassment, but that's okay. It'll actually be more than okay if Ray keeps sucking on his tongue just like that, and if he keeps moving his hands in circles over his biceps, all while making those little noises. Ray does keep up the sucking, and the noises, but he moves his hands up, into Robbie's hair and he's *kneading* his fingers into Robbie's scalp, and Robbie really starts to worry about the fact that he's seconds away from cumming in his pants.  
  
It takes all of his strength to uncurl his fingers from the death grip they have on the comforter, but once he does, it's almost instinct to shove his hand between them and fumble at their zippers. Ray's fly opens easily, a slight flick of the wrist and the button's popped open, a small pinch and downward movement and the zipper separates with a scratchy noise that sounds *entirely* to pornographic. Robbie's fly however, gives him a bit more trouble. No matter how hard he seemed to pull, the damn zipper refused to go down and he could just forget about the button. In the end it takes a concerted effort by both him and Ray, and the awkwardness of it all *almost* breaks the mood.  
  
One look up at Ray's spit slicked lips and lust darkened eyes, hair gorgeously mussed, and Robbie dives right back in. Kisses so hot and hard between them they're like their own kind of sex. The hand Robbie reaches between them (again) should be superfluous, but when he reaches into Ray's boxers and pulls him out to stroke against his own hardness, Robbie can feel something clench low and tight inside himself. He strokes them together for a few moments, sweat and precome providing a slick rhythm like something out of one of Robbie's dirtiest wet dream. Then he pulls his hand off and shifts himself and Ray onto their sides, facing each other, and pulls Ray closer. The lay there for a moment, cock to cock, looking into each other's eyes, before Ray starts to move. He captures Robbie's mouth again while setting up a driving rhythm. The slide of Ray's cock against his causes Robbie to moan slightly and it might be the heat and it might be the hot sex, but he suddenly feels light headed.  
  
The thought of how badly Ray would tease him for swooning like some bad Victorian heroine however, stops him from passing out. And maybe it's indicative of something, but the thought of Ray's mouth, the mouth currently devouring his with something akin to frenzy, doing something as common and everyday as laughing, is just a little to much. Before he knows it, Robbie's cumming, thick ropes splashing on his belly and white-hot stars exploding behind his eyes. It seems to send Ray over the edge as well, and after one last, nearly painful kiss and a few strokes he cums, adding his own fluids to the mess on both his own shirt and Robbie's.  
  
They fall onto their backs, panting and sweating and grinning like idiots. Robbie slowly peels out of his sodden shirt and tosses it into his laundry basket, Ray does the same. Robbie looks over at him, and Ray has the nerve to look smug. A small smirk graces his face, a face Robbie has seen relax completely in orgasm, and Robbie's gaze is drawn towards a small, glistening bead of cum that's managed to get itself in Ray's chin. The sight of Ray sitting there next to him, post-coitally goofy smirk and cum drop on his chin... causes Robbie to lose it. His laughter is extremely loud and harsh in the quiet of the cabin, and he can't seem to stop.  
  
"Jesus McGrath," says a male voice from the doorway, "you laugh like a hyena." Robbie takes a second to thank god that he and Ray had disposed of the cum soaked shirts with such haste and that it's hot enough for the other boys not to think anything of their shirtless state, and keeps laughing. 


End file.
